Vanishing Act
Vanishing Act is the 4th episode of the 5th season of "E.R." It was first aired on October, 15 in 1998. It was written by Jack Orman and directed by Lesli Linka Glatter. Plot Lucy finally admits to Carter that she doesn't know how to start an IV. Weaver interviews for the job as the ER Chief. Benton keeps his son's disease a secret. Jeanie intervenes when she finds out a liver transplant candidate is drinking again, and later asks Doug if she can be assigned to work for his pedes project in the ER. Corday gets stuck as the intern of dismissive and insulting Dr. Dale Edson. NBC Description VANISHING ACT: In her campaign to be chief of ER, Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) begins to sweet-talk Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards). Dr. Ross (George Clooney) hinders Dr. Romano's (guest star Paul McCrane) attempt to perform an amputation on a young cancer patient (guest star Ashley Johnson). Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) and Evans (guest star Penny Johnson) disagree on whether to sedate a young gangbanger to keep him from pursuing revenge. Meanwhile, Lucy (Kellie Martin) manages to lose a dead body in the hospital while Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) learns some unsettling information about her abilities with basic procedures. Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) is assigned as an intern to the obnoxious surgical resident Dale Edson (guest star Matthew Glave). Eriq La Salle, Gloria Reuben also star. Synopsis Dr. Corday begins her first day as an intern, first by being assigned to Dale Edson, then being treated as Romano's lapdog. Kerry is interviewed for ER chief. Doug and Carol ponder parenthood when Carol realizes she may be pregnant. Carol and Lynette try to keep a wounded gang-banger from leaving and seeking retaliation. Lucy faces the wrath of Carter when he discovers that she doesn't know how to start an IV. Jeanie asks Doug if she can be a full-time PA for the pediatric ER. Characters * Mark Greene * Doug Ross * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Lucy Knight * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton Recurring Characters *Abraham Benrubi as Jerry Markovic *Paul McCrane as Dr. Robert Romano *Yvette Freeman as Nurse Haleh Adams *Matthew Glave as Dr. Dale Edson *Sam Anderson as Dr. Jack Kayson *Freda Foh Shen as Audiologist *Jeff Cahill as Transport Dispatcher Tony Fig *Penny Johnson as Nurse Practitioner Lynette Evans *John Aylward as Dr. Donald Anspaugh *Laura Cerón as Nurse Chuny Marquez *Lily Mariye as Nurse Lily Jarvik *Kristin Minter as Randi Fronczak *Emily Wagner as Paramedic Doris Pickman *Brian Lester as Paramedic Brian Dumar *Dinah Lenney as Nurse Shirley *Demetrius Navarro as Paramedic Morales Guest Stars *Ashley Johnson as Dana Ellis *Richard Gant as Mr. Lipson *Jim Bentley as Unknown Role *Patrick Cranshaw as Unknown Role *Tommy Hinkley as Mr. Ellis *Jermaine Montell as Bo *Franc Ross as Naughton *Claire Yarlett as Claudia Olson *Clement von Franckenstein as Unknown Role *Yvette Cruise as Carmen *Joanne Lara as Charge Nurse *Christina Ma as Mother *Rod McLachlan as Tohill *Anita Ortega as Rosa *Jimmy Shubert as Security Guard *Jim Templar as Orderly (uncredited) Trivia *Dr. Weaver is wearing the same suit as the first candidate for the position of Chief, except for a pin. *This is the second episode in a row that Dr. Greene has direct dealings with a domestic animal. Quotes Romano: (to Corday) You can wear the long coat; it looks better on you. ______________________________ Doug: Try a diaphragm they work. Carol: Uh yeah. I wouldn't be so sure. I'm three days late. Doug: Uh huh. (pause) What...what? ______________________________ Jerry: Sorry I'm late. There was traffic. Randi: You take the El! ______________________________ Jeanie: You need some help. Doug: Okay. Take rashes. Jeanie: I was thinking something more permanent. Doug: Allergies? Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes